new life, new camp
by badwolfgirl415
Summary: Carter Wilson was hoping for great summer. Going back to camp, making new friends and breaking down her walls. But when she gets sent to a new camp putting up more walls seems to be necessary. percabeth, jasper, caleo, tratie, frazel and more. set after BoO
1. epilogue

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Post any ideas in review. no flames please! **

The last day of school was finally over. I am free from those idiots for three months. Completely and utterly free. No homework. No annoying group projects that I would have prefer to do on my own. No oblivious teachers. Just me, my fandoms, and camp. After not being able to go for two years because of family vacation time, my parents are finally letting me go.

Time skip to the day before leaving

Of course I was packed. I had packed, unpacked, and packed again. But that didn't keep me from making sure I had every thing I needed. Camp was probably the only thing keeping me alive. There's the only place besides my forest that I really feel myself. I don't have to hide anything besides my big dark secret. Well then again it's probably not something needed for camp. But it's my main cause for anxiety.

**A/B: SORRY I know its short but i'm just getting started! **


	2. I don

I was just zipping up my suitcase when I heard the yelling. "Uhg! Seaweed brain!" I look outside to see a girl and a boy no younger than 20. yelling at each other. the thing is I study everyone and pick up every detail. With these two the first thing I noticed was that their outfits where almost identical, they wore the same orange shirt with the letters CHB in black with jean shorts and converses. Hers grey, his blue. The next thing that I noticed was his eyes, they where the ever changing color of the sea that showed power, kindness, strength, and loyalty. Her eyes where a stormy shade of grey that showed wisdom and knowledge. "How are we gonna get her to camp!?" The girl yelled out of frustration. "We're too old to pose as students anymore!" She cried again. the boy stood there with his arms on her shoulders trying to sooth her but not knowing what to say. "Seaweed brain! You're no help at all!" She said before stopping her foot and running away. Leaving the boy standing looking like a lost puppy. Being the juvenile delinquent that I am. I grab my suitcase as a cover story as why I'm going outside and lug it down the stairs and to the door. Once outside, I throw my suitcase into our truck and introduce myself to the boy. "Um... Hi, I heard your argument with your friend. Are you ok?" I ask as politely as possible. "Oh ya I'm fine. Names Percy by the way." Percy responds. "Carter. You must be new here." I say. " Ya, how did you know?" "Elementary my dear Watson." With that we had a good set of giggles. We were interrupted by some growls coming from behind me. "Odysseus, be qu-" I cut myself off by remembering that my jack Russell was still inside the house. I turned around very slowly only to be greeted by some claws. I stumble backwards, looking down at the gash in my chest. My vision started spotting, but I could still see Percy fighting a giant dog with something bronze. Just when I started losing consciousness did the girl show up in my line vision. She told me to keep holding on and that we would be somewhere safe soon. 


	3. Wrong camp

**A/N: I haven't done a disclaimer yet have I? Well here it goes, I in no way own Percy Jackson. And cutous to my beta reader hayhayspen101.**

I woke up looking at white. I hoped that what I remembered was a dream, that was at home waking in my bed and getting ready to go to camp. My hope fell when I heard a voice.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

That was all I needed to kick my body into full drive. I was up and in fighting stance in no time. this made the boy chuckle. I warily but my hands down to take in my surroundings. I was in a van, with red stains that look like blood. Well that was reassuring. I could feel my body start to shake. I'm having a panic attack. I try to hold back the tears, falling I fall to the ground and try to scream. It was always like this whenever I had a panic attack. My brain went into hyper drive. I started to notice in exact detail. The boy who had chuckled was Percy. There was a girl driving the van, I got a glimpse of her in the mirror. She was the same girl from before, the one who had had a argument with Percy. She took sharp turn, and I tumble to the side.

"Hey Carter, you ok?" Asked my kidnapper.

All he got in response was my heavy breathing.

"Seaweed brain! She's having a panic attack! Of course she's not ok!" Yelled the girl driving the car.

I closed my eyes, and tried to slow my breathing. A hand fell on my back, and I instinctively pulled my hoodie down on my wrists. I returned to my natural panic attack position. A ball rocking back and forth.

"Shut up! The both of you! Shut up!" I scream, once I found my voice.

This caught them by surprise, and they respected my command. "

Now, if someone had a bag." I said as coolly and calmly as girl could, after just being kidnapped. I was handed a plastic bag. I closed it around my mouth and started to breath as deeply as I could. Once my breathing returned, I asked for answers.

"Well as you know, I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth." Percy said carefully trying not to set me off.

"Ok. Where am I?"

"You're in the camp car."

"So, you kidnapped me just to get me to camp."

This comment made Percy and Annabeth glance at each other out of hesitation.

"You know about camp?!" Percy asked dumfounded

"Ya. I went two summers ago."

"Annabeth we need to get there soon." Percy said ending the conversation.

Realising how tired I am, drift off to sleep.


	4. Why are we in long island?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. I feel like I need a bad excuse so here it is: I've been planning a birthday party and its a lot harder than it seems. **

"Carter! Carter! Wake up! Where here!" Percy yelled in my ear.

"Percy! Do you have no respect for peoples hearing!" I shout back.

I woke up hungry.

"How long have I been out?"I ask, noticing we're still in the van.

"I thought you said we were here?" I ask again.

"In 20. And to answer your earlier question: 3 hours." Percy told me.

I did some quick math in my head, that I then added to a few peeks out the window.

"Why are we in long island? Camp's in new jersey." I say looking scared and feel it to.

Maybe they really had kidnapped me? Why had I trusted them so quickly? After I finished questioning myself, I turned my attention to my kidnappers. They looked a bit more at ease.

"Hey Carter, Percy grabbed your suitcase before we hit the road." Said Annabeth.

Her voice sounded sweet and Intelligent, knowing exactly what to say so I don't have another panic attack. Luckily I've read up on psychology and know exactly what she was doing. She was trying to give me something familiar. I sighed and went over to my lime green suitcase. It then and only then did I notice my injuries. On my chest where there should have been stitches and bandages were thin silvery scars that would only be there years after the wound had happened. The thing was, mine had only happened hours ago.

**A/N: Let me know whose daughter you think she's and I can tell you right know that it's not one of the big three.**


	5. Are we there yet?

**A/N: Two chapters in a day! Can I Get A WHAT! WHAT! **

When Percy saw me staring at my scars he chuckled, and said something about innocence that got him a glare from Annabeth that made him laugh even more. Turned my attention back to my suitcase, because little did they know I had my pocket knife in there. I grabbed a new hoodie to replace the one that had been ripped by a set of claws. I slipped my knife into my pocket to await the perfect moment. I had just zipped my case back, when the van came to a stop. The door slid open to reveal my kidnappers.

"Ya coming kido?" Asked Percy.

I sighed at the name. I'm no kido, I'm sixteen, I grew out the 'kido' phase a while ago. Yet I trudged along behind them like a good little kidnappie. I found my perfect opportunity when we past a big pine tree. I dropped my suitcase and pulled out my knife, and one sift movement I had it around Percy's neck. This caught Percy and Annabeth by surprise.

"I don't know why you kidnapped me, I don't know why you brought me here. All I know is that I won't be staying long." I said trying not to stutter.

And then something surprising happened, Annabeth smiled. She then gave a sharp whistle. And then in instant was surrounded by a bunch of kids my age or younger with bow and arrows aimed at me.

"Carter, you're a smart girl. You know the odds. The likelihood that you get out of this alive is impossible." Annabeth told me.

I knew that too, but if I got at least take one person out of this corrupt operation, dying wouldn't be that bad.

"Nothing's impossible just highly unlikely*. And anyways would you bet your boyfriend's life on it?" I shot back.

This took them by surprise, not that I said that they were a couple just that I knew.

"You know Percy, it must be hard to hide the look of adoration in your eyes. You really must try, it makes for great leverage." I whisper into his ears, but loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

I know I must really sound like a psychopath right know but I really must do what have to too get out of here alive. Even if that means sounding like James Moiriarty. But the tables turned when a new girl showed up, she was maybe eighteen, with choppy hair much like mine but that where our similarities stop.

"Annabeth-" She stopped when she saw me obviously getting her answer.

"Ok. Put the knife down, and let Percy go" She told me.

The thing was these simple words seemed to have a strange effect, but I would not give in. I was smarter than that, I wasn't gonna give up now

**A/N: If you can tell where that quote is from, you'll get a shout out, aren't those fun. and nice guesses for godly parent. But NO!**


	6. New faces, new places

**A/N: Happy Easter! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got grounded from my computer. so, I wrote a lot by hand. And do you know how annoying it is to type something hand written. I mean I have 10 chapters of another fanfic wrotten by hand that's not even published.**

"You might want to expand your vocabulary, sweetheart." Great, now I'm sounding like Haymitch. The girl stared at me dumbfounded. And said one last thing: "Who is she?"

I swear what happened next was completely unintentional. I didn't know she was here. And if I did I would be asking completely different questions. But still a familiar head of red hair made its way to the front of scene. That was it, the last straw. I couldn't hold on anymore. I fell to the ground. (I seem to be doing a lot of that lately). Dragging Percy down with me. He rushed away to find Annabeth. While my breathing got heavier and wheezier, my brain got foggier and nothing made sense. She was never reported missing, her father never made a huge reward for her safe return. Why was she here? The girl I knew never would have joined this illegal operation. Would she?

I heard people backing up, giving me space at her command. Her hand fell on my back, a motion that I knew too well.

"Carter, calm down you're ok. No ones going to hurt you here." She said.

I couldn't bare it anymore. I look up and pull her into a hug. I didn't let go.

" 't. Breath." She stifled out.

I let her go, looked into her eyes and did something that I haven't done in a while. I smiled. A genuine smile.


	7. Welcome to camp

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while my life got a little busy.**

That smile faded when I realised where I was. It was strange. I swear before the whole Percy fiasco, they were leading me to an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. Now I was standing 15 yards from a strawberry field, 10 yards away from a big blue house, 5 yards from a volleyball field, and in the distance there was a bunch of buildings all different sizes, some were prettier than others, some were older and some were utterly unused. None were the same that's for sure.

"Welcome to camp half-blood." said a new voice.

I whipped around to find the owner. The owner was a man with scraggy facial hair, old eyes and was riding a horse. No, wait he wasn't riding the horse, he was the horse.

"Ce-centar." I stutter.

"Yes my child, sorry if this would come as a shock to you. My name is Chiron."

"The Chiron! " I said in disbelief

" Finally a demigod that I don't have to tell my story to. Rachel, I trust you can give her the rundown." He instructed

"Yes sir." She confirmed

Rachel grabbed my arm and gave me the tour. To be honest I wasn't really listening. I kept to my own thoughts. I decided that I'll play along until tonight. When I could sneak out while everyone will be sleeping.

"Carter, are you listening?" Rachel asked breaking my out of my daydream; where I sneak out of here like ninja.

"What, no, sorry."

"I asked you: If you think the gods are real?"

"Well they're as real as any religion. If you believe in them. For me they started of as bedtime stories and evolved into an obsession."

"But Carter, what if everything we talked about was real. All the things I told you were true. Every story. Every creature. Every prophecy. Every hero. Every god. Every goddess. All of these are true. That's what this camp is for. To protect the heroes. The children of the gods, Roman and Greek alike. This and another camp protect and train them."

"To train them for what?"

Rachel chuckled. "Always curious. We train them to protect themselves from the monsters of tartarus. And occasionally, to save the world."

We had stopped now. We closer to the buildings. So I got a better look at them. They were numbered and looked a lot like a bunch of camp cabins.

" Save the world? " I continued

She explained everything that had happened in the past eight years. The two prophecies. The oath of the three godly brothers; Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus.

She told me who Percy Jackson was, what he did. And I sort of didn't like some of it. Ya sure he saved the world. But his third and second quest were not even his. He just came in and took the questers glory. This would probably change if I was staying here, unfortunately I'm not. You want to know why? Because these people are clearly delusional and need psychiatric help. But first I've got to help my self. I know it would crush Rachel when she found out that I was gone. But if I got out here quickly enough, I be halfway home by then. Besides its not like I have the time to train myself against monsters that don't exist. I surprisingly have things to get back to, like reading through the local library, or I don't know, tracking down my birth parents.

**How do you like that? anyways I haven't gotten right guess on her parent.**

**See ya soon.**


End file.
